Mi respuesta es
by Ana-Asato02
Summary: Dos hermanas s reúnen con 3 amigos y 3 amigas esperando tener una tarde de diversión y se le ocurrió jugar verdad y reto (Esta historia es con una colaboración de Dnlia15 / ES UNA HISTORIA DE VERDAD Y RETO)


En la ciudad de Tokio, los últimos rayos de sol se extinguían en el bello horizonte. Sin embargo, nuestra atención se enfocará específicamente en una bella mansión en uno de los más lujosos condominios del lugar. Era blanca y muy espaciosa, se podría decir que contaba con casi veinte habitaciones, una gran y extensa biblioteca, un salón de música con un viejo piano que a pesar de los años seguían funcionando igual que la primera vez. Con un jardín grande y verdoso, una piscina en forma de corazón y lo más atesorado para las dueñas del lugar, una gran cancha de basket ball.

Soltó un suspiro por tercera vez. Odiaba esperar fuera del cuarto de su hermana y ésta ni se inmutaba. No se molestó en tocar y pedir permiso como su moral indicaba así que simplemente entró al cuarto sin llamar realmente la atención de la otra chica. La observó por unos segundos, era de estatura baja, cabello oscuro larga y levemente ondulado, de mirada afilada, aterradora y ojos ligeramente rasgados, herencia del progenitor de ambas, ocultos por unos lentes de armazón rojos. A veces se preguntaba cómo siendo gemelas eran tan diferentes tanto física como psicológicamente. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que su hermana llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de ella que dejaba a la vista su hombro derecho, aunque pensó en lo bien que lo había combinado con unos jeans ajustados y unas converse negras.

\- ¿Estás lista Dnlia? - preguntó al recordar su repentina intromisión a la habitación.

Dnlia apartó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y observó a su hermana sin expresión alguna en el rostro. La miró de arriba a abajo estudiándola como si la acabara de conocer. Su hermana mayor era una chica castaña, su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza y algunos mechones salían del peinado revelándose, usaba una falda negra con dibujos de rosas, medias negras y botines negros. Arriba traía un suéter rosa y debajo de este una blusa de color blanco. Sus ojos eran de un café profundo y sus labios, rosas como siempre.

\- Déjame terminar de leer Sweet - fue su serena contestación.

– El chico muere al final - dijo Sweet sin remordimientos.

Dnlia solo cerró el libro y se fue muy molesta de la habitación. Bajaron y vieron a Jaime terminando de arreglar la gran sala de sofás blancos acompañaba con una enorme televisión. Jaime era un señor de 50 años que se encargaba de arreglar la casa y era como el abuelo de las chicas, ya que las cuida desde que gozan de memoria. Sus padres estaban constantemente en viajes así que las dejaron a cargo del señor desde sus dos años de edad.

– ¿Y a quien invitaste a venir Dnlia? - preguntó su abuelo, como ellas solían decirle.

Dnlia solo fue a la cocina y regresó con una taza de café, le dio un sorbo y dijo:

– A las Powerpuff Girls Z,

El hombre sorprendido y al mismo tiempo confundido, elevó la mirada pidiéndole una explicación. Ella entendió y volvió a hablar.

\- Son las famosas heroínas de la ciudad, las conocí en lugares diferentes. A Momoko, alias Blossom, la conocí en una biblioteca, a Bubbles o mejor dicho Miyako en una boutique y a Kaoru, famosamente conocida como Bellota, en una pista de skate – relató con su típico rostro sereno.

Sweet solo sonrió y le dio una dulce sonrisa a la cual Dnlia le regresó. Aunque eran muy diferentes su relación de hermanas era muy fuerte.

– Yo invite a Brick, Boomer y a Butch - agregó Sweet dulcemente.

Dnlia le lanzo una mirada picarona. Sweet solo rodo los ojos

– Recuerda que es pasado - susurró solo para que Dnlia la escuchara.

Se oyó el timbre de la casa sonar melódicamente.

\- No seas perezosa y ve tú - dijo Dnlia con desinterés.

Sweet sonrió abiertamente y salió corriendo en dirección al segundo piso, sin importarle lo larga que era esta. Suspiró mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, Sweet siempre era así, pero la quería, era su única familia.

Le pidió amablemente a Jaime que abriera la puerta mientras iba a la biblioteca por un libro nuevo para leer ya que su hermana le arruinó el final. Al regresar observó que tres jovencitas ingresaron tímidamente, las conocía perfectamente. Una era de cabello largo y naranja. Traía un enorme moño rojo y usaba una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa pegada color rosa, otra era rubia y tenía su cabello en dos coletas, tenía un lindo vestido casual color blanco y por último una azabache que traía puesto unos shorts rasgados, medias negras y camisa holgada blanca dándole un toque salvaje.

Se acercó a las tres y las saludó con un beso en la mejilla, aunque a Kaoru solo le golpeó el hombro, sabía que no le gustaban las cosas afeminadas. Escuchó la suave y afinada voz de su hermana mayor bajar por las escaleras.

– Les voy a presentar a mi hermana mayor

Volteó a ver a Sweet que bajaba las escaleras junto a sus auriculares puestos conectados a su iPod blanco mientras cantaba fuertemente.

\- You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds, don't dull the sparkle in your eyes, I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind, are you gonna stay the night, are you gonna stay the night oh oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night.

Se detuvo al sentir presencias nuevas en la residencia y les regaló una bella sonrisa.

– Hola mucho gusto -

Momoko abrió ligeramente la boca para hablar, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Dnlia clavó su mirada sobre ella advirtiéndole que si volvía a huir las pagaría, así que Sweet corrió a abrir.

– Hola chicos - dijo al momento de ver a tres personas más, llegar a su casa.

Uno de ellos era un chico de cabellos naranjas de ojos rojos, vestido con unos jeans azules, unos converse de color negro y su gorra roja combinada perfectamente con una camisa desabotonada de cuadros rojos y abajo una playera blanca, el segundo era un rubio de cabellos alborotados, tenía unos tenis grises, unos jeans negros que contrastaban con una playera azul y por último un chico de cabellera negra que usaba unos jeans y una playera negra con el estampado de Green day de color verde. Al verlos Momoko se sonrojó, eran los chicos más guapos que había visto en su vida, sobre todo el pelinaranja.

Sweet toma asiento y a lado de ella se sienta el pelinaranja, a Momoko se le subieron los colores al rostro resaltando el rojo por su pálida piel. Dnlia no supo descifrar el motivo de su reacción. Los otros dos chicos siguieron a la pareja y se sentaron junto a ellos.

– Ves al chico rojo - dijo llamando la atención de las PPGZ, Momoko asintió –. Pues él es el ex de mi hermana.

Observa como Momoko desvía la mirada a la pareja y Dnlia la imita. Sweet se pone hablar con el chico y sonríe

– Ella lo terminó porque solo lo veía como un mejor amigo, bueno, era su amor pero después se apagó la flama - siguió relatando como si fuera una conversación normal a pesar de que las otras dos chicas miraban extrañadas a su amiga pelinaranja.

Sweet volteó a ver a su hermana que se acercaba junto a las tres chicas y lanzó una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó entusiasmada. Dnlia soltó un suspiro aburrida.

\- ¿Y si jugamos verdad o reto? - propuso Boomer con un inocente sonrisa.

Sweet sonríe y asiente. Luego voltea a ver a todos y asienten

– Pero sería muy aburrido poner nosotros mismos los retos - dijo Brick

\- Ya sé - habló Dnlia –. Voy a mandarle un mensaje a todos mis amigos y a los de Sweet para que nos manden los retos y nos van a retar a todos, incluidas a Sweet y a mí, algunos los vamos a modificar nosotras para volver más interesante...el juego.

Sweet no supo si su hermana había sonreído por emoción o por maldad.

* * *

 **HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS DE FANFICTION:**

 **Primero antes que nada no sé si entenderán que es un estilo de programa de verdad o retos pero va a ser algo estilo historia. Una historia en donde ustedes deciden qué pasa. Esta historia es una colaboración con** **Dnlia15** **.**

 **También que se den una vuelta por mi perfil de fanfiction para que nos regalen un like a la página de** **Power Z: PPG and RRB** **ahora es #JunioVerde y hay un especial de la parejita verde y además un especial de 5 datos curiosos sobre los RRBZ por los 70 likes!**


End file.
